


It Happened One Night

by dragonluvr



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonluvr/pseuds/dragonluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry this chapter is so short but will update and inflate the story more and reveal more about Abby's punishment. Later one.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tim sat in the van as he listens to Ellie tell Jake that their marriage was over. His heart was breaking for them both as they both had become friends and he knows from experience how much it hurts them both, having been dumped so many times. He sits there silently daring not to breathe or even move afraid that they will hear him and know that he has heard everything they have said. He knows that things don't always work out but he thought that if anyone had a chance together it was these two. Heaven knows how hard he has tried only to wind up empty and alone. Even now with his relationship he is just waiting for the other shoe to drop knowing that it will because like all the rest she isn't really into him.   
Jake slamming his fist against the van startles him causing him to fall against the inside of the van thereby letting Jake know that he is there.   
Startled Jake peers into what they thought was an empty van only to find Tim picking himself up off the floor.   
"I suppose you heard all of that?"|  
"Yea I did Jake and I am really sorry I wasn't trying to eavesdrop, it's just that I happen to be in here gathering some evidence and before I could let myself be known I was here Ellie started in on you and I thought it best that I just stay hidden and keep to myself till you guys left."   
"It's ok Tim, just please don't tell the others about this."   
"I won't your secrets safe with me." Tim smiles as Jake offers his hand to help Tim out of the van.   
"Thanks I appreciate that. Guess I better go before papa bear gets ahold of me." Jake says with a smile and a wave as he walks out of the evidence garage.   
Tim stands there lost in his thoughts till Abby's voice breaks into them. \  
"Hey McGee you just going to stand there holding that evidence or were you going to bring it up to me in the lab so I can process it and possibly help catch this guy?"   
"Oh sorry Abs I was just thinking?"   
"Well hand it over and you better get back upstairs before Gibbs comes down here and drags you back upstairs." Abby states as she takes the offered evidence, leaving Tim alone with his thoughts once again.   
Something has been nagging him about Jake for a while now but he just can't put his finger on it. Something in the back of his mind he should remember but just can't. 

2 weeks go by and several cases later.

Tim is the last one to leave the bull pen besides Gibbs that night.  
Gibbs had sent everyone home that night since their last case was finally closed.   
Tim looks over at his boss, "Boss I..I ..was ..wondering if maybe you would like to go have a drink and get some dinner with me?" Tim asks nervously.  
"Not tonight McGee maybe some other time. I just want to go home and climb into a hot shower and then bed. It's been a long week for all of us and with us having the weekend off I would like to just be alone for awhile. Thank you for the offer."  
"Okay Boss." Tim says picking up his backpack to head out for the night. "That's just what I figured I know if it had been Tony or Ellie asking him he would have gone but not me he never wants to just spend time with me. Hell he says his door is always open for us but that only goes for the others not me. How many times have I tried to talk to him and he just shuts me down. Oh well what else is new? I get to spend another lonely weekend at home." Just then his phone buzzes.   
"Hey Tim do you have any plans for tonight?"  
"No I was just going to go home and vegetate. Why Abs?"  
"Well I have these tickets to a cool band at my friends club, you know the gay club and I thought if you weren't busy we might go together." Abs asks excitedly.  
"Sure what time?"  
"Thanks Tim I know your going to have a really great time and it starts at 10 so do you just want to meet me there?"|  
"Yea that sounds good it will give me a chance to change and shower and grab a bite to eat. "   
"Great I will see you there at about 9:30 then that way we can get good sets before they start letting the crowd in."   
"I will see you then Abs." Tim says as he shuts his phone.   
Forgetting he is still in the bull pen he says out loud " Why do I get myself into these things? It's probably going to be some really loud noisy band and I will wind up with a headache or worse some drunk falling all over me and throwing up on me. Or even worse some guy hitting on me all night thinking I'm gay."   
Just then a chuckle breaks his thought. Looking around he realizes that he is still in the bull pen and that Gibbs is laughing at him.   
"Sorry Boss I didn't mean to say that out loud. I forgot where I was for a second."   
"Hey Tim it's ok. What did Abby do get you to go listen to some band in a gay bar again?"   
"Yea."  
"Next time just tell her no." Gibbs explains with a shit eating grin on his face.  
"No thank you. Last time I told her no she almost skinned me alive."   
That breaks Gibbs out in laughter.   
"I am glad you think its funny because it wasn't to me." Tim states as he stalks off to the stairs and slams the door shut behind him leaving Gibbs laughter in the wake. 

 

Later that night. 

Tim pulls into the clubs parking lot and notices that there are not very many cars there. "Well that's a good thing I think." Tim muses.   
"Maybe there won't be a big crowd or maybe the show was cancelled?" Just then Abby pulls in, in her roadster and parks next to Tim's car.   
Getting out she greets him with a hug and a "Hi." " I really think your going to like this band Timmy its just your kind of music." She states matter of factly.  
"Now just why do you think this is going to be my kind of music, Abby?"   
"You will just have to wait and see Timmy my boy."  
"Well I hope that they are good, doesn't seem like there are to many people here at least not if the show is going to start in a few minutes."   
"The place will fill up fast. Now shall we go in or do you want to stand out here in the parking lot all night?" Abby squeaks.  
Without another work Tim takes Abby's offered arm and heads towards the door of the club. Abby gives the doorman their tickets and they head in.   
"Timmy why don't you go get us a drink and I will get our seats?" Abby says heading off.   
Without another word Tim heads to the bar and tell the bartender what he wants. Tim looks up into the mirror and notices several men staring at him and his very nice perfect ass.   
The bartender steps back to Tim and gives him the drinks as Tim pays for them then collects them and heads back to find his "Mistress of the Dark" his personal nick name for Abby.   
Tim and Abby talk quietly for awhile then the lights come up and a lone singer takes the stage a very handsome man if Tim is any judge of men.   
Turning to Abby "I thought you said this was a band not a lone singer Abs?"   
"Well I knew you wouldn't come if I had told you my friend Justin was the one singing so I made up the bit about the band." "Now sit back and enjoy the show Tim." Abby states as she turns back to the stage.   
Tim looks around noticing that there are only a few people in the club and that several well dressed men are sitting in the audience.   
The singer begins his set with a song that Tim has heard on the radio and has often thought that it was beautiful. He begins to listen losing himself in the man's haunting melodies.   
Before he knows it the show is over and the singer approaches Tim and Abby. Abby wraps herself around the man and kisses him.   
Breaking the kiss Abby introduces them "Josh this is my friend Tim."  
"Is this the guy you've been telling me about Abby?" Josh asks.   
"The one and only." Abby squeals.   
Tim stands there open mouthed not believing what he is hearing, that Abby has been telling people about him and God only knows what she has been saying to this stranger let alone whoever else she has talked to about him.   
Reaching out his hand Josh breaks into Tim's thought " It's good to finally meet you Tim. I have heard nothing but good things about you."   
Tim extends his hand clasping Josh's in his "I am glad because I have heard nothing at all about you."   
Josh just grins and shakes Tim's hand.   
"Look guys I have some business to talk with some gentlemen would you mind waiting for me and then I would be honored to take you all to breakfast. "   
"That sounds great Josh." Abby exclaims.   
"I'm sorry Josh but I really need to get home and get some sleep. Thank you anyway and maybe next time. " Tim states as he begins to head towards the door.   
Josh walks off as Abby catches up with Tim.   
"What the hell was that all about Timothy? You know perfectly well that I like Josh and wanted to go out with him."   
"Then Abby stay and go out with him" Just then a sudden urge to use the bath room hits Tim.   
"Excuse me Abby but I really have to go use the bath room." Tim states as he practically runs for the head.   
"Well I never. If you think Gibbs isn't going to hear about this your sadly mistaken McGee." Abby says to Tim's back as he into the bathroom.   
"its not long before Josh rejoins her and they two leave together, leaving Tim to his own devices."

Its quiet awhile later when Tim emerges from the bath room. Taking a minute to let himself settle down he gets a beer from the bartender and heads towards what looks like an empty table. Upon arriving at the table he finds it occupied by none other than Jake himself.   
Tim takes in his looks as he sits down across from the man. His hair is disheveled and his clothes are dirty and dingy. He looks ragged and really like he has been through the ringer and back again. Not only that he hasn't noticed Tim sitting across from him. 

"Jake what are you doing here?" Tim asks quietly so only the other man can hear him.   
Jake looks up from the glass he is holding with very red eyes proving what Tim was thinking that Jake was indeed drunk and couldn't be left there on his own.   
"Hi Tim. I might ask you the same question now couldn't I?" Jake slurs.  
"As for why I am here it's because Abby wanted me to come hear her latest boyfriend sing. He is really good. Now why are you here Jake?"  
"Well if you must know Timothy McGee! It's because that bitch of a wife of mine has thrown me out of my house and I have no where to go. So I thought I would stop in for a drink or two or three."   
"Jake you surely know you can't be seen in a place like this? I mean you are after all part of the intelligence community. What if someone saw you come in or out of here with someone?"   
"What do you care? What do you mean a place like this? What's wrong with this bar?" Jake spits.   
"It's a gay bar Jake. I thought you knew that?" Tim states as matter of fact.   
"So then isn't it just as bad for you to be seen here as it is me?" Jake's antagonism rises.  
"Yes it is but I came in with Abby, by the way where is she?"  
"I saw her and some guy leave together."   
"In that case I think its time we leave Jake?' Tim says in a tone that brooks no argument.   
Helping Jake up the man falls into Tim and wraps his arms around him.   
"You smell really good Timmy. "   
Without a word Tim wraps an arm around Jake's waist and guides him to the door.   
They reach the car without incident and as Tim tries to get the door open and support Jake at the same time it happens. Jake leans forward and places a gentle kiss on Tim's lips. It turns into more as they deepen the kiss. Suddenly Tim breaks the kiss and opens the door. Helping Jake into his car, he settles him in and buckles his seat belt.   
Jake grabs Tim's arm bringing him back down for another kiss before Tim breaks away.   
Tim wonders to himself what the hell is going on with Jake and himself. Tim gets into the car looks over at his passenger and sees that Jake is asleep. Starting the car he puts it into reverse and backs out of the parking lot not noticing the man who emerges out of the shadows.   
Tim drives back to his apartment without incident and wakes his sleeping house guest up to get him up and into Tim's apartment.   
With Jake's arm around his shoulder he helps the other man inside where he promptly deposits him on the bed. Leaving him there he goes and shuts and locks the door to the apartment before turning out the living room light.   
Tim re-enters the bedroom and looks down at his sleeping guest. As tired as he is he goes through his nightly routine and comes back out as he slips off his shirt and jeans leaving him only clad in his underwear which when it comes down to it leaves not a lot to the imagination. Tim had recently purchased some new underwear and since he didn't have to work he decided to wear them out tonight. The sheer material did nothing to hide his package or his perfect ass.   
Standing there in his underwear Tim makes the decision that he might as well make Jake as comfortable as possible. So he strips the man out of his clothes all but his underwear which much to Tim's surprise also leaves little to the imagination. He can see the outline of Jake's substantial cock. Finally he stands up and goes into the kitchen to get the bucket he keeps for such occasions. Returning to the bedroom he sits it next to the bed and puts Jake's legs up on the bed and under the covers.   
Tim walks around the bed and climbs into the other side his usual sleeping side. Without a though the pulls the covers over himself and Jake and settles in for what he hopes is a good nights sleep.


	2. The Next Day

Tim had slept soundly that night and woke to find Jake's arm across his chest and Jake's warm soft hairy chest pressed up against his back and a slight humping against his ass. He could feel the thick leaking cock pressed against his crack as the mild humping continued. Suddenly he realized that Jake was naked in bed beside him and was grinding his long thick cock into his ass. He tries to move away but Jake just holds him tighter to his body. Then Jake begins to nibble his ear and kiss his neck making Tim moan. As this continues Tim feels Jake's hand moving up and down his chest and stomach and when Jake connects with Tim's right nipple he hisses and moans as the man beside him in bed begins to manipulate the sensitive nub. Tim can't take it any more so he again tries to break free of Jake's manipulations. Try as he might he can't seem to break the other man's hold on him even though part of him doesn't want to. It's been a very long time sense a man has touched him like this and Jake's touches are lighting a fire inside him that he thought he stomped out years ago when his roommate/ lover just disappeared on him in the middle of the night. He hasn't thought about or touched another man since and yet they way Jake is touching him and making him feel is like his college lover all over again. The man sure new how to flip Tim's switches and here was another man doing the same to him.   
"Jake stop it Please!" Tim begs finally finding his voice.   
"W..wh...what? Where the hell am I and what the hell am I doing in your bed Tim?"  
"Your in my apartment and my bed." Tim growls.   
"What was I doing? I must have been dreaming?" Jake says still sleepy and hung over.   
"I certainly hope so."   
"Are you going to tell me what I was doing?"   
"It doesn't matter anyway. Do you want some coffee and breakfast?" Tim asks getting out of bed and standing there facing Jake across it.   
" That sounds good Tim?" Jake says as he looks Tim's almost naked body over and his eyes stop at Tim's throbbing very noticeable erection tenting out his sleeping pants. Jake notices the wet spot where Tim's cock is leaking and licks his lips.   
"What the hell are you staring at Jake? Do I have something on my face?" Tim asks noticing the way Jake is looking at him and licking his lips.   
Jake looks up into Tim's eyes and notices how beautiful and green they are. Breaking the look his eyes travel back down McGee's body stopping once again at his tented sleep pants. Tim's eyes follow the path that Jake's have taken and then he sees and realizes that Jake has seen his erection.   
"Oh shit!" Tim exclaims as the blush covers his bare chest and face.   
Jake laughs "Well I must have been doing something if it's got that kind of reaction out of you."  
Tim just stands there glaring at the handsome man he has shared his bed with and turns and walks into the bath room after a minute. As he does he doesn't realize that he is showing his perfect ass to the man that practically molested him in his own bed and he liked it. He closes the door behind him and starts the shower. Taking his pants off he glares down at his own bodies reaction to Jake and thinks to himself " I'm in so much trouble. What the hell am I going to do?" He climbs into the shower letting the hot water and his memories wash over him.   
Meanwhile on the other side of the door.  
Jake throws back the covers revealing his own throbbing erection and begins to take things into his own hands. His mind drifts back over the events of the morning and those years back in college when Tim and him were roommates and lovers. He remembers the first night he made love to that handsome geeky young man and took his virginity. Now here he is laying in the same man's bed and realized that he still loves him after all these years and from the reaction of Tim's body he still enjoys another man's attention. It felt so good and so right laying next to Tim naked just like they had so many years ago. The sight of the man hard still gets to him today. "That ass that perfect ass he once filled and that body that he made love to. I wonder if Tim has been with anyone since or if like me he hasn't. I would love to know and to once again make love to him like we did so long ago. To feel him wrapped around me and me inside him and him inside me. I remember staring into his green eyes as he filled me full of his long thick beautiful cock all thought years ago. " Just then Jake's cock explodes shooting his hot cum all over his chest and crotch. He lays there on the bed panting, trying to get his breathing under control before Tim comes out of the bathroom. 

Tim stands under the hot water letting his hand roam up and down his body. Reaching over for the bath gel he leans his forehead against the cool tile and pours some of the gel into his hand. Bringing his hand down to his throbbing erection he coats it with the gel and begins to slowly stroke himself. His memories of those nights so long ago come rushing back to him. He remembers the first time Mike and him made love how gently and careful he was when he entered him. How soft his lips were when they kissed and Mike slowly entered his virgin hole that first time. He remembers the way his body just seemed to open up and swallow Mikes cock and pull it inside his body as if this was the most natural thing in the world. He remembers looking into those beautiful brown eyes and seeing something he never thought he would see in someone else's eyes and that was love, love for him and him alone. He remembers the feel of Mikes gently thrusts in and out of his body. The way that they seemed to move together as if a perfectly fitted machine. He remembers begging Mike to fuck him harder and faster wanting to feel him shooting inside him for the first time. Mike did and it wasn't long before Mike was filling him up with his hot cum. Just as that thought and image hit Tim's mind his own orgasm exploded from his cock and he screams. 

Upon hearing Tim scream Jake jumps off the bed and races to the bathroom door opening it just in time to catch Tim before he collapses and falls out of the shower. Tim leans against Jake's naked body trying desperately to catch his breath. His eyes closed he feels the other man's strength helping him back into the shower where gentle hands begin to wash his lax body. Jake takes his time washing his former lovers body as he caresses the other man letting him get his strength back and his composure. Tim relaxes against Jake's chest as the man washes him lovingly and gently. Gently turning Tim till he is facing him Jake leans in and gently kisses Tim's lips. Breaking the kiss after only a second or two Jake resumes washing the man he has loved all his life. Washing his chest he gently tweeks Tim's aching nipples and the man moans at the ministrations. After a few minutes of washing his chest Jake's hands move lower and finally he drops to his knees and begins washing Tim's legs all the time Tim is moaning and groaning.   
Tim's cock is right in front of Jake's face and without missing a beat he takes the plump head into his mouth and begins to suckle on it, bringing Tim's cock back to life and to full blown erection. It doesn't take long before Tim is blowing his load down Jake's throat and screaming the man's name.   
Getting back to his feet Jack kisses Tim once again this time begging for entrance into his mouth and Tim allows him entrance tasting himself on Jake's tongue.  
Breaking the kiss due to the water has gotten cold by this time and I do mean really cold. Jake slips out of the shower and helps Tim out as well. He grabs a couple of towels from the closet and begins to wipe him off once done he proceeds to dry himself off as well.   
Helping Tim out of the bath room and into bed he leans over and kisses him once again.   
"You stay put and I will go make coffee and make us some breakfast. How does that sound? It's the least I can do for all the kindness you have shown me."   
"Ok and Thank you for everything Jake. I do mean everything." Tim replies sleepily.   
Jake stands there for a minute watching the man he has loved for so long fall into a nice comfortable sleep, and wonders if Tim would be willing to rekindle what they had so many years ago. With that thought he turns and heads to the kitchen.


	3. In the Kitchen

Jake walks into Tim's tiny kitchen and wonders to himself what he does with all of his money and vows to find out for himself. He knows that with the royalties off his books and his paycheck the man could live in a decent house but instead chooses to live in this tiny crappy apt. in a dangerous neighborhood.  
With that thought he begins rummaging around in the refrigerator and cupboards to find the fixings for their breakfast. After a few minutes he decides upon pancakes, eggs, and juice.  
Taking the box of bisquick out of the cupboard and putting it into one of Tim's large mixing bowels, he then grabs the milk and eggs out of the refrigerator and begins to make the pancakes. After the batter is mixed he remembers to make the coffee and then turns to looking for a skillet which he happens to find for some odd reason in the oven. Taking it out he realizes that its cast iron and that its heavy as hell. He puts it on the burner and turns it on. Pouring some oil into it he waits for it to heat up to the right temperature before he stats to cook. Reaching into the bowl he dips his finger in the batter and realizes something is missing. He begins a new search of the cabinets and finally finds what he is looking for, a small bottle of vanilla extract pure mind you and adds some to the batter.  
He makes the pancakes and eggs, he pours them both a glass of juice and a cup of coffee, he remembers how Tim likes his coffee and loads them up on two trays he found hiding in the corner closet in the kitchen. Picking up the one for Tim he heads back into the bedroom only to find Tim sound asleep.  
"it looks like breakfast will have to wait." he thinks to himself as he takes the tray back out to the kitchen and sliding the plates into the oven and turning it on to keep the food warm. He places the juice into the ice box and heads back into the bedroom.  
He stands next to the bed and looks down at him sleeping.  
He watches in silence as Tim's face contorts in what can only be described as agony and pain. Suddenly Tim bolts upright in bed and screams his eyes wide open. Jake quickly takes him into his arms and begins to comfort him quieting his screams. Tim falls against him wrapping him tight in his arms as the tears come unbidden and unwanted and uncontrollable.  
"Sh-shh I have you Tim. Your safe. Sh shh just let it go, let it out." Jake says holding the man he has loved and who is now hurting beyond belief. His heart breaking at what ever is causing this wonderful loving caring man so much pain and anguish. Jake just sits there rocking Tim in his arms stroking his back in small circles. Just letting him know he is there for him.  
Jake doesn't know how long he has been sitting there holding Tim when he realizes he has fallen back to sleep. Jake lowers himself and Tim back down on the bed and curls up with him still holding him. It isn't long before Jake himself succumbs to sleep. 

Sometime later Jake is pulled from sleep and a very sweet dream by the ringing of a cell phone. Knowing he didn't have his on him last night he looks around only to find the bed empty and hears the shower running. He spots the offending device on Tim's side of the bed and answers it.  
"Hello"  
No answer  
"Hello? Who is this?"  
Dead air  
"Look I don't know who this is but you better answer...." Jake doesn't get to finish his statement because the phone has gone dead. Who ever it was hung up.  
Just then Tim steps out of the bathroom with only the towel around his waist and steam flowing from the open doorway.  
"Who was that?"  
"I don't know. When I answered it no one spoke it was dead air and then they hung up."  
"Must have been a wrong number. No big deal."  
"By the way I never thanked you for last night. I am really sorry about what happened between us. I don't know what came over me. I have never done anything like that before."  
Tim looks into Jake's eyes. "Jake I know that's not true. I know for a fact you have been with other men and that I am not the first."  
The look on Jake's face is priceless and Tim can't help but laugh at the mans predicament.  
"How the hell would you know that?"  
"Well for one you talk in your sleep and for another you were pretty drunk last night and the things you did to me we not the things that a first timer would know how to do and do so well."  
"Well your no rank amateur yourself Tim."  
They just look at each other in silence for a moment.  
"How long has it been for you Tim?"  
"What do you mean how long and for what?"  
"I mean how long has it been since you were with another man?"  
"I'm not gay Jake!" Tim states firmly.  
"Did I say you were?"  
"No."  
"I asked you how long has it been since you were last with a man."  
"Would you believe college?"  
"Did you love each other?"  
"I thought we did." The sadness in Tim's voice evident.  
"What happened? What makes you think that he didn't feel that way about you?"  
"If he loved me why would he just disappear one night leaving me all alone shattered and broken." Tim asks as he sits on the bed and turns away from Jake afraid that the tears will come just like they always due when he thinks about Jasper.  
"Tim," Jake says as he wraps his arms around the man he has loved for most of his life. "What if he left because he had to? What if he left to protect you? What if he left because he really did love you and didn't want to risk you getting hurt or worse killed."  
Tim relaxes back into Jake's arms and body as what he has said begins running through his mind. 

Just then Tim's phone rings again. Before Tim can grab it Jake snatches it up, looking at the caller id he sees its an unknown number. Hitting the answer button "Hello?"  
No answer once again.  
"Look I have your number. You need to stop calling here. I am going to have this number traced."  
Laughter exploded out of the phone just before the call is ended.  
Looking at Tim he sees his face has gone pale very pale.  
"Tim look at me."  
Tim looks at Jake but passed him as if he isn't even there.  
Jake notices the glassy eyes and blank expression it's as if Tim is suddenly some where else, some where very frightening to him.  
He gently shakes him bringing him back to the here and now. "Tim what's going on?" "Who was that?"  
"I don't know and its nothing probably just a prank caller. I get them now and then."  
Jake looks into the eyes of the man he has loved for so long and knows that what he has said is not true that this has happened before and it's scaring the hell out of him.  
Jake takes him into his arms and holds him for how long he doesn't know.  
"Something is wrong, very, very, wrong. If this happens again I need to tell Gibbs because I am sure Tim won't. He has always depended on himself never anyone else. This is serious and Gibbs should know about it, before something happens to Tim."  
Just then the phone rings again looking at the display it shows Gibbs. Rousing Tim he hands the offensive thing to him.  
"Hello."  
"McGee where have you been I've been calling you for the last hour. You know the rules 'Never be unreachable!'".  
"Sorry Boss it won't happen again."  
"It better not or your off the team. Now get your ass to the yard we need you."  
Before Tim can respond the call is ended.  
Tim sighs "Well so much for a weekend off?"  
"Tim I'm going with you?"  
"Do you think that's a good idea, I mean Ellie will be there?"  
"Good or bad I am not going to leave your side right now. Something is going on and besides I need to talk to her anyway."  
"OK but I don't see why you think you have to come to work with me. It's your weekend."  
Without a word Jake jumps into the shower to do a quick wash off, while Tim gets dressed and ready to head into work.  
Standing under the shower spray Jakes mind turns to what little of the conversation he heard. The part that really bothers him is the part about Gibbs trying to get a hold of Tim for the last hour. He was right there and Tim's phone only rang twice and both times it was that strange caller. Something is going on and he doesn't like it. He needs to tell Gibbs and Vance about this. He knows that his being here is going to raise questions but that can't be helped he needs to protect Tim at all costs.  
Stepping out of the shower he grabs a towel and hurriedly dries himself off, he opens the door to find a clean pair of jeans and a nice blue shirt laid out on the bed for him. Jake quickly dress's leaving his underwear off and going commando. He walks out into the living room and notices that the apt. is empty. "Dammit Tim why didn't you wait for me?"  
It's then he notices the note on the table. Picking it up he reads:  
"Jake  
I thought it best if we didn't show up at the navy yard together. I know your car is still at the bar so I left you some money for a taxi to get back there so you could pick it up. If you still want to come to the yard and talk to Ellie go ahead but please don't mention what has happened to her. Things will be alright.  
Btw I heard what you said this morning when you were sleeping.  
I think I am beginning to feel the same way. It's been a long long time since someone has made me feel the things I am beginning to feel for you.  
If you don't make it to the yard feel free to crash at my place as long as you need to or want to. No expectations. Just friends helping friends out.  
Tim. "  
Jake leans his head against the wall, wondering what he has done to deserve having such a wonderful, loving, caring man in his life after all these years and all the hurt and pain he has caused him over the years. Jake doesn't realize how long he has been standing like that or how long the tears have been flowing. He stands up straightens his shirt and wipes the tears from his cheeks and eyes, picks up his keys and heads out the door to wait for the cab. On his way down the stairs he pulls out his phone and calls the cab hoping it won't take long to get here since he really needs to talk to Gibbs and Ellie.


	4. The Yard

McGee arrives at the yard just in the nick of time. He hurries up to the squad room to find an angry disgruntled Gibbs waiting for him.  
"Where the hell have you been McGee and why haven't you answered my calls?" Gibbs demands.  
"Sorry boss it won't happen again and I was at home but my phone never rang. Honest Boss."  
"We don't have time for your pathetic excuses we have a missing navy petty officer that needs our attention. I need you to go over the man's financials and see if you can dig up anything and I want you to be thorough no more excuses. Do YOU HEAR ME MCGEE!" Gibbs shouts at his youngest agent.  
Tim just hangs his head and walks over to his desk and boots up his computer. Sitting down his thoughts turn to the events of the morning starting with the strange phone calls he has been getting recently. Lost in his thoughts he doesn't hear the elevator ding signalling someone's arrival.  
Jake steps off the elevator only to be meant by Ellie and before she can say a word he holds up a finger signalling her to be quiet.  
He leads her past the stairs and into a quiet corner where they can talk privately for a minute.  
"Before you say anything Ellie I need you to listen."  
"What...."  
Is all she gets out before Jake's hand covers her mouth. "Listen I know things are strange between us right now but this visit isn't about us it's about Tim."  
Ellie nods showing she understands.  
"How long has Gibbs been trying to contact Tim today?"  
"I don't know but I guess ever since we caught this case. Why?"  
"Would you say a couple of hours?" Jake asks ignoring her question.  
"No we caught this case at about 9 am this morning. Why Jake what's going on and what's this got to do with Tim?"  
"First I need you to quietly get Gibb's and Tony into the Director's office without Tim knowing. I don't care how you do it just do it. I will explain everything then. Oh! yea get Abby and Ducky there as well. Please what ever you do don't let Tim know. It may be life or death HIS!" Jake emphasizes as he pushes past her to head upstairs to the Director's office.  
Jake carefully watches as he slips past and heads up stairs careful not to be seen by Tim, who now seems to be engrossed in his searches.  
Jake reaches the directors office and slips inside only to be stopped by Gibbs in his tracks.  
"What the hell are you doing sneaking around here Jake?" Gibbs growls.  
Silently closing the door he only barely acknowledges Gibbs as he heads to the Directors desk.  
"What can I do for you agent Bishop?" Vance asks as he watches the display between Gibbs and Jake.  
"Director I think you have a problem and a very serious one. One of your Agents lives could hang in the balance."  
"Who and what do you know about it?" Gibbs demands.  
"Give me a couple of minutes. I don't want to repeat myself or explain this more than once. I would appreciate that nothing of what I am about to say leave this room Director Vance. "  
"What are we waiting on or whom?" Vance asks just as the door opens and Tony enters followed by Bishop.  
"What the hell is he doing here?" Tony bellows. Striding over to get in Jakes face but is stopped by Gibbs stepping in front of him.  
Jake opens his mouth to explain when the door opens once again and Ducky, Palmer, and Abby step through.  
Before anyone can stop her she storms over to Jake slapping him hard across the face. "That's for hurting Ellie you cad!" She spits.  
"I guess I deserve that but that's not why I am here."  
"Why are you here then Jake?" Gibbs asks.  
"I'm here because I think someone is after Tim."  
"Perhaps you better explain yourself Agent Bishop?" Vance demands.  
Turning to Gibbs, "How long have you been trying to get a hold of Agent McGee today Gibbs?"  
"Since about 9 am. Why?"  
"You called him?" Yea about every ten minutes and he never answered. Why what the hell is this all about.?"  
"Before I explain further I need someone to get Tim's phone for me."  
"I will do it if it will help you get to your point Jake." Abby states heading for the door.  
They all wait for a couple minutes for Abby returns.  
The door opens and Abby comes in carrying Tim's phone. She tosses it to Jake who tosses it right back to her.  
"Abby look and see how many calls Tim received this morning?"  
Opening the phone she looks at the call listing and sees that Tim has only received 2 calls today and both of them from an unknown number. She just stares at the display.  
"Well Abby how many calls has he gotten today?"  
"From what his call log shows he has only gotten 2 calls. But how can that be. I know Gibbs has called him at least ten times today."  
"Abby I need you to check Tim's phone for any tampering of any kind. Can you do that please Tim's life might depend on it. Oh one more thing Tim can know nothing of this right now. He needs to concentrate on what he is doing and I don't want to scare him."  
"What the hell is going on Jake?" Gibbs demands.  
"I'am not sure Gibbs but someone is stalking Tim and this morning he got two phone calls from an anonymous number and both of them no one spoke just heaving breathing. Then he got your call and then you said you had been trying to call him. Either someone was jamming his phone on purpose or his phone has been tampered with. I noticed that when he left his apartment this morning someone followed him out of the parking lot. I think someone is stalking him."  
"Wait a minute? You were in Tim's apartment this morning? WHY?" Gibbs demands.  
"Yes I was at Tim's place this morning. I spent the night with him. He took me to his place after he found me drunk in a bar. He gave me a place to sleep since I didn't have anywhere else to go."  
"What bar?" Tony demands.  
"That is none of your business DiNozzo." Jake states.  
"Why not?" Tony demands unwilling to let it go.  
"Because Tony that is part of Tim's personal and private life and if he wanted you to know he would tell you. It's not my place to say anything more about it."  
"Besides I think Tim's safety is the more important matter here. Don't you Anthony?" Ducky interjects.  
"Yea I guess your right."  
"Last night when Tim was helping me to his car I noticed someone in the shadows and I think that is the person stalking Tim."


	5. More revealed

"Have any of you noticed anything out of the ordinary going on around or with Tim lately?" Jake asks.   
They all stand there thinking for a couple of minutes when Ellie pipes up" You know there was something strange last week I didn't think anything of it but now that you mention it."   
"What Ellie?" Gibbs asks.   
"Well we all know how much of a neat freak Tim can be and how he keeps his car in tip top shape?"  
"Yea well what about it?" Tony states.   
"Well its just that last week Tim told me that some of his stuff at home was out of place but he didn't think anything about it, then there was the incident with his car."   
"What incident is that Ellie?" Jake asks concern coloring his voice.   
"It's just that he told me his brakes failed on his way home from work friday night and that he almost ran into a tree and killed himself. Now I don't know about you but that cannot be a coincidence." Ellie states looking over at the others faces.   
"Dammit Tim what have you gotten yourself into?" Jake declares surprising everyone.   
"Anything else any of you can think of that is out of the ordinary?" Gibbs asks.   
"You know now that I think of it the other day when Timmy drove me home after that concert he took me too it was like someone was following him. I have to say it was really unnerving Gibbs. " Abby states.   
"You mean that concert you forced Tim to take you too Abby? Oh and don't call him Timmy he hates it and it belittles him and humiliates him." Jake says not realizing how much he is giving away.  
"Just what do you mean by that Jake? I didn't force him to take me anywhere and he loves it when I call him Timmy?" Abby declares in a huff.   
"Yes Jake what do you mean by that?" Tony puts in.  
"What I mean is that Tim has never like being called Timmy and he feels like its degrading to him. And by Abby forcing him to go to that concert I mean just that! She told him that if he didn't take her she would have Gibbs punish him for it just like she's done in the past when he doesn't do what she wants or she gets into trouble she just blames him."   
"Well I never?" Abby says.  
"Oh can it Abby I know of several times you got him punished for something you did or didn't do. So knock it off. We have more serious problems right now.Tim's life might be in danger."   
"I'm going to have someone watching his place and I want his car gone over with a fine tooth comb before he leaves here tonight. Do I make myself clear"Gibbs interjects.   
"I am going to be staying with Tim for awhile so I will watch out for him and I am taking him home tonight so keep his car over night and give it a really good going over." Jake states flatly.   
"I think that with all we have learned that Agent McGee will need round the clock protection and I certainly have no problem with Jake staying with Tim but I think we need to move them to a safe house." Vance says as he has been listening to everything.   
"I know the perfect spot Leon. You remember that small cabin in the woods we used that one time. The one with two bedrooms and its got everything they could possibly need and a really comfortable couch if I recall. Not to mention the peace and quiet would do McGee some good. If you don't mind I will stay with them and make sure nothing happens to them while we look for whomever is after Tim." Gibbs replies.   
"I think that's a good idea Gibbs. I will leave all the arraignments to you then. I suggest you all get back to work." Vance says dismissing them.   
Gibbs takes Jakes arm in his hand and steer's him towards the conference room next to Vance's office.   
Once inside he rounds on Jake.  
"Just what the hell do you think your doing?"   
"I am doing my best to look out for a dear friend as if it's any of your business Gibbs."   
"It is because he's one of mine and I am not going to let you hurt him like you hurt Ellie?"   
"Really Gibbs you of all people have the gall to say that to me. After all you have let Abby and Tony do and say to him and you never put a stop to it or even did anything about it? You who have ridiculed and punished him for things that weren't his fault? Or any of the rest of this so called team you let do to him. You have a lot of fucking nerve when you yourself almost got him killed. You have no right to say anything to me about hurting him because I know I have hurt him in the past and I don't plan on letting anyone ever hurt him again! Not you! Not Tony! Not that bitch Abby! Not Doctor Mallard and Not the autopsy gremlin. Now get the hell out of my way so I can go see about the man I happen to love!" Jake states as he pushes past a stupefied Gibbs.


	6. What's Next?

Gibbs just stands and stares after Jake the words the man has said sinking in very slowly.  
Jake enters the bullpen not letting the weird looks he is getting from the team faze him as he heads over to Tim's desk where the man is in deep thought concerning the research on his screen.  
Kneeling next to Tim, Jake places his hand on his leg, slowly bringing Tim out of his head space.  
Tim looks down at the hand on his leg and up into Jake's eyes.  
"Hey Tim are you with me?"  
"Yea Jake what is it you need? Did you talk to Ellie? Is everything alright between you and Gibbs? What's going on?" Tim asks not sure why Jake has his hand on his leg in the middle of the bull pen.  
"Tim everything is good but we are going to spend the night at a safe house."  
Tim doesn't give Jake's words another thought just says "Okay but I need to get back to work Jake."  
"Tim I will pick you up after work and we will follow Gibbs to where ever it is he is going to be taking us and he is spending time with us."  
Tim doesn't seem to hear him just stares at the screen in front of him as his mind returns to the work he needs to do.  
Jake stands up and turns to see the expectant faces of the team and Gibbs staring at him.  
"Jake I think there are some thing you need to explain to us?" Gibbs growls.  
Without a word he heads towards the conference room expecting the rest to follow which they do as they all want answers.  
They all file in and wait expectantly as Gibbs closes the door behind Jake.  
"Would you like to fill us in on what the hell is going on here between the two of you and explain what you said a few minutes ago?" Gibbs growls giving his best stern look to Jake.  
"First what I am about to tell you is not to ever be repeated not to anyone and especially not to Tim." Jake states looking around the room to make sure that they all understand the seriousness of the matter.  
They all nod in agreement.  
"It all started back in college at MIT me and Tim were roommates and thats where I was recruited into the agency. They tried to get me to recruit Tim but I knew what his dream was and I wasn't about to let them or anyone else destroy that. You all need to know that back then Jake Bishop wasn't my name and my real name will never be known. When I was recruited they changed my face, my prints, and just about everything about me but my love for Tim. One of the requirements of the job was that I had to appear to be straight so that's where you came in Ellie. Before anyone says anything yes I did and do love you but just not in the way that you think. My heart has always belonged to Tim and I will never stop loving him. When we were in college we were roommates and we fell in love. We were each others firsts and the only time I was ever with another man was because it was part of the mission. I thought when I left that night at MIT I would never see Tim again and when I walked in here and saw him that first time my heart nearly stopped. He doesn't know who I am other than Jake Bishop and as far as he is concerned he never will. I left that night without a word to Tim not a goodbye not a note nothing. I tore him apart but I know he was better off without me." Jake pauses to take a breath when Gibbs interrupts him," So what your saying is you tore him apart and now you want him back? What was the deal about you spending the night in his apartment and where did the two of you run into each other?"  
"I have never wanted anything more in my life than to have Tim in my life as my partner and husband, to have a family with the only man I have ever loved. I was drunk and we slept together..."  
Just then Ellie walks over and slaps Jake across the face as hard as she can.  
"I deserve that Ellie and so much more but before you all jump to conclusions all we did was share his bed. That's it." Jake looks at each of their faces hoping they believe him even though he knows that the did more than that.  
"As to where we ran into each other it was in a tiny little gay bar called COCK TAILS. I believe you know the place Abby seeing as how your the one that first took Tim there or should I say forced him to go there. "  
They all turn to look at Abby who just glares at Jake.  
"Tim has been there several times since then and I know this how because I was there as well watching out for him when the pressure of work got to him or one of you hurt him so bad that he felt useless, or worthless, or was tormented by the cases. I watched and made sure that he didn't get into trouble and that's when I noticed someone was also watching and following him for the past couple of weeks. I heard him tell the bartender that someone at work had played a particularly nasty hurtful prank on him and it almost cost him his life even though that person didn't know it."  
Gibbs and Jake both looked over the faces gathered there and spotted the culprit.  
"Abby what the hell did you do to Tim?" Gibbs demands.  
"Nothing. Really I mean nothing." She cries.  
"Really Abby is that why Tim wound up in the hospital over that particular weekend?"  
"I don't know what your talking about...Gibbs make him stop..." She cries.  
"Abby what did you do?" Gibbs demands.  
"Do you want to come clean on this Abby or should I tell him what you did?" Jake shouts.  
Abby breaks down in tears and Tony hugs her to him all the while glaring at Jake.  
Gibbs turns to Jake with expectation in his eyes.  
"Dear Abby here had some friends jump Tim on his way home that Friday night and they beat him up pretty bad and were going to rape him if someone inside the store hadn't call the local LEO's on them. They had him in the alley stripped naked and beat to a pulp when they arrived. I know it was Abby that did it because I have a recording of the phone call she made to Tim the next day and told him that next time he decided to stand her up and break his promise to her her friends would come back and do worse to him and then she laughed."


	7. Things revealed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short but will update and inflate the story more and reveal more about Abby's punishment. Later one.

Abby looks around the room at the horrified faces of her team mates and wonders just how she can spin this to make it Tim's fault and to make sure he is punished for it. But one look at Gibbs face and she realizes her goose is cooked.   
"What else have you done to Agent McGee? " a voice says from behind her.  
Turning she sees Vance standing there. "How long have you been standing there Director?"   
"Long enough Miss Sciuto and your not the only guilty party are you?"   
Vance looks around the room at Gibbs, Tony, and the others.   
He takes in the looks on their faces as they realize that he knows more about what's been going on here than they thought.   
"Do you have any idea as to who it is that is following McGee or who might want to do him harm?" Vance asks.   
"No I don't but I don't think that him going back to his apartment would be a wise idea for him or anyone else. Whoever is after him probably is watching all of his regular haunts and that includes possibly every one in this room. I would suggest that you all be careful from now one and go no place alone." Jake states.   
"As for the incident you mentioned Mr. Bishop I believe me and Agent Gibbs and Miss Sciuto need to discuss that matter and a few others." Vance says knowing that the rest of them are being dismissed.   
Once the rest of them have left Vance turns on Abbey.   
"Agent Gibbs what is your take on this and how do you think Miss Sciuto should be held accountable for her actions?"  
"That Director I will leave up to your discretion. What ever you feel is necessary I won't put up any opposition. Since she took it upon herself to put one of my agents in harms way then I think that should be left up to you. If it was left up to me I would fire her ass and give her a bad recommendation. That's why I am leaving it up to you. Not only that but I would throw her in the brig for what she has done." Gibbs growls while staring at Abby.  
"Thank you Agent Gibbs you can go now and keep an eye on McGee." Vance says dismissing Gibbs. 

 

Sometime later Abby comes down the stairs her eyes filled with tears and venom.   
Gibbs steps in front of her and grabs her by the shoulders, looking in her eyes he sees the thoughts and the poison residing there. "Abby you can't lay any of the blame for what you did and the repercussions at Tim's feet. He never said anything to anyone. Do Not Take This Out On Him! Do you understand me. All he has ever done is try to be a friend to you and you've treated him like crap and your not the only one. I have as well by letting you and Tony and the others do and say things to him that should have never been said or done. Now I want you to go to your lab and do as the director has instructed." Gibbs growls at her.   
Releasing her he walks back over to his desk and sits down, glancing across the way he watches Tim for a minute before he returns to work. What he doesn't notice but Jake does as he had watched the confrontation between Gibbs and Abby was the look she threw Tim behind Gibbs back. He knows just from that look that this thing with her isn't over yet not buy a long shot.   
Turning his attention back to Tim he looks down at where he is sitting and asks "You about ready to head out Tim?"   
Looking up into Jakes eyes he smiles and turns back to his work after a minute "Yep now I am already to go."   
"Then why don't the three of us get out of here?" Jake states looking over at Gibbs.  
"Can we stop at my apartment and pick somethings up before we go to where ever it is we are going?"   
"No we can't Tim it wouldn't be safe and someone might follow us from there. We can buy whatever it is we are going to need." Gibbs states.   
The use of his first name brings Tim up short and he just looks at Gibbs like he fell off the turnip truck.  
"Come on Tim lets go." Jake says breaking Tim out of his thoughts.


End file.
